degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 23
Return To Hell Recap: Last Time On Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! The contestants all had to work in handcuffed pairs. It was 20 percemt entertaining due to Lizzy and Tyler and 80 percent boring since 2 similar girls got it down and 2 former enemies became friends. It involved Disaster Island and a totem pole challenge and Duncan was out due to throwing one of the heads at yours truly. Who will be leaving next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Gwen: Final 5. Yes. Tyler: I'm actually THAT close? Trent: Yeah or this is a dream. Tyler: (Starts hugging Trent tightly) ''I LOVE this dream then! Trent: You love a lot. Tyler: Sorry is that bad? Trent: No. No! Lizzy: I am going to pop a bitch. Yazzy: Duncan withdrawal. Lizzy: Not only that. That was an unfair elimination. Duncan got screwed over in Season 1. Season 5. And now! I will be avenged. Gwen: Okay then. Chris: Morning Final 5. Yazzy: What is this challenge? Chris: The return of the obsta-kill course. ''(Gwen rolls her eyes) Chris: And like last time you get the same obstacles and must wear the heavy packs. (Lizzy gets tossed a pack) Lizzy: Ok! This weighs a ton! Chris: And this is another elimination night. Go! (The remaining 5 run through the tires but Tyler gets punched in the face from a booby trap) Tyler: Ow!!!!!!! Tyler: What the fuck? Chris: Heads up. Booby trap! (A tire hits Trent in the head) Trent: Gee thanks for THAT heads up! Gwen: At least no one threw it? Yazzy: True. (Lizzy is first at the ropes and sniffs one of them she climbs) Lizzy: Ewww. What smells? Yazzy: Oh god. Chris: Oh yeah. Some of the ropes are unusual objects. Gwen: Unusual again. Great. Yazzy: Same old Chris? Gwen: When is it never?! Lizzy: I like both these girls but their friendship is a threat. ' ''(Yazzy gets shocked by a rope) Yazzy: Fuck this! Gwen: How did you - - I thought you were scared of heights! Yazzy: Not as much as I hate being electrocuted! Oh fuck these boys! Tyler: Uh ladies you'll be fucked next! (Trent and Tyler get in on the snapping bars as crocs and turtles snap at them) Lizzy: Oh hellz no! (Lizzy gets on top and runs to the zipline) Gwen: Finally here! Yazzy: Ugh why are we last? Lizzy: I dunno. Stop sipping the wine coolers? '''Yazzy: Wine coolers? Ok wow. (Yazzy and Gwen get on the ziplines) Yazzy: Still this is actually kinda fun. (Tyler screams as he falls off as he grabs Gwen's boot and pulls her and the land in the lake) Chris: And our winner this time is Yazzy. Lizzy: THIS time. Yazzy: Eh. Yazzy: Ok .......... I'm scared for who gets a Chris pick. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Alright apparently you all did a rather ok job at this challenge. However only 2 of you failed the last part. And I say one of the unlucky ones is Gwen. Gwen: What?! Fuck you anyways Chris. Yazzy: Sorry Gwen. Gwen: At least you got it. (Gwen and Trent hug before Gwen leaves) Chris: And who WON'T get it? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Category:Blog posts